Buttercup
by Sophinnie
Summary: "I refuse to believe she left me, she must have been taken by force. She promised she wasn't gonna leave me again." The story of how Buttercup found out about Prim's news... from his point of view. One-shot


Here's the meeting between Buttercup and Katniss, seen from Buttercup's point of view.

One of the scenes that made me cry like a little girl.

* * *

_My head snaps around at the hiss, but it takes a while to believe he's real. How could he have gotten here? I take in the claw marks from some wild animal, the back paw he holds slightly above the ground, the prominent bones in his face. He's come on foot, then, all the way from 13. Maybe they kicked him out or maybe he couldn't stand it there without her, so he came looking._

Finally, after months travelling I'm home and I can't wait to see her smiley face when she realizes I came back all the way back home on my own.

Where could she be? I don't see her anywhere… There's her sister and no one else. Maybe my Prim went to help someone sick, she loves to do that. I'll wait here till she comes back, I hope it's soon, though, because I'm starving and my back paw hurts a lot.

But hours pass by and nothing.

Only Katniss is here. She has always hated me, even wanted to drown me when I was little, and to be fair I've never really liked her either… Oh crap, she saw me, I'll hiss at her till she leaves me alone, I don't want her I want my Prim.

Ugh, she's talking to me, but I don't want to listen.

"_It was the waste of a trip. She's not here. She's not here. You can hiss all you like. You won't find Prim." At her name, he perks up. Raises his flattened ears. Begins to meow hopefully._

Prim? She said Prim. She knows where my Prim is. I'll ask her, maybe she'll tell me.

"_Get out! Go away! There's nothing left for you here!"_

Huh, what did I say? She's shouting and throwing pillows at me, crazy girl. I don't want you, I want my Prim, where's she!? I won't leave until she's here!

"_She's not coming back! She's never ever coming back here again!" _

She's crying, she never cries. Something's wrong.

"_She's dead."_

Dead? I've heard that word before. But it can't be true, she can't be gone. No, she can't be dead! She wouldn't leave me alone again; she said she wouldn't leave me alone again!

"_She's dead, you stupid cat. She's dead."_

Something inside me hurts way more than my paw, way more than all the damage I suffer on my way back here. My Prim, my sweet innocent Prim… is gone. She's gone. She's gone forever and left me here with her sister. I can't control myself anymore and begin to wail, just like Katniss.

She tries to get rid of me, but I can't leave her. She's as devastated as I am, mourning our little sweet Prim.

I keep a safe distance, but I want to know if she's ok so I won't leave her until she falls asleep.

Memories of my beautiful Prim fill my mind, and I remember how much she loved Katniss as well… I have to take care of her, I owe that to my Prim, my lovely Prim. She would've wanted us to get along, to stay together. No, she won't be able to get rid of me, I'm gonna take care of her. I'll do my best to take care of her.

She fell to the ground, apparently unconscious so I'm going to check if she's breathing. I stand next to her face, try to weep away the tears with my working paw. I'll wait for her upstairs, I'll make sure she sees I'm not leaving her, that I'm protecting her as I tried to protect Prim… but this time, I won't fail.

After a while, I hear footsteps; she's coming to her bedroom. With any luck, she won't kick me out.

_He must know that the unthinkable has happened and to survive will require previously unthinkable acts. Because hours later, when I come to in my bed, he's there in the moonlight. - Katniss_

I watch her sleep. I make sure she knows I'm here for her and apparently, she understands.

The next morning, she heals my paw and I know it should hurt, but the memory of my Prim hurts even more so I cry, and cry like a kitten. I cry and Katniss cries, and for the first time, we comfort each other.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments?

Oh, I must say that english isn't my native language, so if you see any mistake grammar-related, let me know.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
